sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan the Hedgehog/Metal Sonic 2.0
Ethan was a mobian who lived a normal life, but Eggman kidnapped him and turned him into a robot. With the help of sonic metal, he managed to get back to normal and joined sonic to defeat eggman. Apparence When he was metal sonic, his metallic skin was black, had light blue eyes and blue retina, black body with a large yellow ring in the middle, blue and green shoulders and hands and pointed red, blue and yellow shoes. When he was and still is ethan, his fur and ears are black, light green eyes, yellow coat, blue gloves with white stripes, orange shorts and gray sneakers. Backstory He was born in mobius and lived a good life, but in an invasion of eggman, who was looking for beings that could become robots, he kidnapped ethan and took him to his base, where he began to turn it into a robot. He manages to transform it and called him metal sonic 2.0, because the old had betrayed it because it was reprogrammed by tails. He did several missions that went from kidnapping animals to turning them into badniks and went to exterminate sonic. He and max have faced each other several times and metal sonic 2.0 always lost, so he hated max, he called him weak. This time metal sonic 2.0 want to destroy it, but eggman did not leave because his programming made him obey it, and during a fight against the team sonic, tails with the help of metal sonic managed to reprogram it and turned it back into ethan. After that day, he swore defeat eggman and metal sonic agreed to help him. Personality When he was a robot, he had no feelings and cared only about serving eggman and nothing else, but after being defeated several times by max, he began to feel hatred for him, determined to defeat him no matter what, to the point do not obd eggman. After returning to normal, he has the same personality as before becoming a robot, he has a friendly personality, always wanting to help others and never wants to see others sad, always cheering them up in difficult situations. Unlike Max, he does not want to kill Eggman, just wants to leave him in his proper place: prison, where he thinks he can become a good person, for he thinks that even those who have a dark heart, they still have a good side. Relationships Max Ethan wants to help max to defeat the demons, but he always rejects help because he doesn't want to see him and other wounded, but he usually says that the two are the same, in the past they were evil, the only difference was that max was already evil when he was born, while ethan was transformed into an evil robot and both managed to change and redeem themselves. Ian The two are treated like brothers, ethan the eldest and ian the youngest. Ethan always tries to protect him from the dangers even if Ian knows to take care, he just doesn't want to see him get hurt. Lany Both have started dating since she arrived, he helps her adapt to the present times as she tries to figure out a way to send her back to her time without mephiles interrupting the trip. He knows it will be sad when she returns to her time, but they will be able to visit each other and that makes him happy. Makoto Before he doesn't understand anything of what he spoke, but thanks to some inventions, he can understand it and like max, he teaches him to speak their language. Abilities As Ethan Spin Dash: Like the others, he manages to become a sphere and attacks various targets. Robotic Abilities: Even though he has returned to normal, he still has robotic parts, such as launching rockets and lasers from the wrists, rockets on his feet, transforming living beings into robots for 30 seconds but with self-consciousness and creating shields with his hands. Build Machines: He has the ability to build machines using whatever object is within his reach and controls them for use in the fights, the funny part is that sometimes these machines can explode if used for a long time. As Metal Sonic Corruption: He can corrupt others and turn them into robots. Unlike ethan, whoever he corrupts can't control himself, for they are controlled by him. Regeneration: If any part of his body is torn away, he can regenerate them. After returning to normal, he lost that ability. Combination: He can combine with any machine, but for a short time because if He stays combined for too long, it can overload and explode. Like ethan, he can use spin dash, robotic abilities, and build machines. Forms Super Ethan Using the chaos emeralds, he can become super ethan, having the ability to fly without needing the rockets in the feet. He can fly faster he use the rockets, but because of the power of the form, the rockets can overload if they are used for a long time. Titanium Ethan Using the metallic chaos emeralds created by him, he can turn into titanium ethan. This form is similar to super, but his body gets completely titanium, giving more strength and because of the metal body, he can reflect energy attacks that are thrown at him. Even with all this force, it gets heavier because of the titanium in the body. Super Metal Sonic When he was metal sonic, he already used the emeralds and turned into super sonic metal. Thanks to the power of the emeralds, his systems become more powerful because eggman programmed it to withstand the power of the emeralds. Trivia He does not like robots, but he's a robot. Many think that he hates himself, but he doesn't hate himself, he thinks he is lucky to have robotic parts. Many call him bender because he often speaks his phrases like: Bite my shiny metal ass! And sometimes he drinks beer and gets drunk, making the others mock him. He can get into the water without rusting or electrocute because eggman has put in his body a waterproof metal. Category:Cyborgs